


Playtime for Grownups

by Melifair



Category: The Losers (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay wasn't that thrilled about his daughter dating Jensen. He was even less thrilled to overhear...things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime for Grownups

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pick you out a soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681247) by [Melifair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair), [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath). 



> Thank you to Meri for giving this a look over ;) and for getting me hooked on this pairing!!! 
> 
> This ficlet is based on 'pick you out a soldier' that Meri and I worked on together ;D  
> Clay is Darcy's father in that story and this one as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

"C'mon baby, you know you want it."

"Oh yeah, mmmm, just like that."

Clay was heading towards the living room of the crappy town house they were all staked out in when he heard their voices, making him stop short. He already barely tolerated the fact that fucking Jensen was dating his daughter, so he was about as okay with them actually fucking as he was with the idea of being trapped in a pit full of venomous snakes. The noises coming from the kitchen (the goddamn kitchen, for fuck's sake) were decidedly not okay.

He didn't want to hear any more of their antics and was about to hurry past, but the next thing out of Jensen's mouth changed his mind.

"Turn around, baby. Show me that ass."

Nope. He wasn't about to let any man - friend, comrade or otherwise - talk to his daughter that way. He may not have been the best father to Darcy, and maybe he was overcompensating in the protective-dad department because of it, but he didn't care. Jensen was about to get his ass kicked. 

At least he was about to...before he heard Pooch's voice say, "Please tell me you two don't do that shit in bed."

Then Aisha's voice added, "What's wrong with you? Don't give them ideas."

And finally Cougar's voice said, "Nah, they don't do that." 

Which was immediately followed up by simultaneous exclamations of 'what?' and 'how do you know?' from Darcy and Jensen, and Pooch saying, "Dude, that's creepy."

"I'm creepy?" Cougar defended, "They the ones making T-Rex do Barbie from behind." 

Clay probably could've done without the visual that last statement invoked, but he couldn't help his morbid sense of curiosity getting the better of him, and he peered around the doorway into the kitchen. 

The scene he found was just as ridiculous as what he just heard, complete with toy dinosaur and Barbie doll, in a very compromising position. It was so ridiculous, that he forgot his rising anger at the fading thought of Jensen ravaging his daughter in the kitchen. All he could do - in his bewilderment at his own daughter's participation in said ridiculousness - was shake his head and continue on his way without a word. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just because he didn't catch them doing the inappropriate things he thought they were doing earlier, didn't mean that he was over it. It was a disturbing thought, but he couldn't help but wonder if they actually talked like that in bed. And if they did, he was not o-fucking-kay with it. 

He'd been able to keep up a good veil of denial for pretty much the entirety of Darcy and Jensen's relationship. So long as he didn't see them (or hear them) doing stuff...in his mind, it wasn't a reality. And he was happy to keep it that way, until earlier that afternoon. They weren't actually doing what it sounded like they were doing, but the whole thing forced him to acknowledge a fact he'd damn well preferred to keep in denial.

He didn't have to see them for the rest of the day, which he was thankful for, because he knew he wouldn't be able to look at his daughter in the face, and he'd probably end up just glaring daggers at Jensen. All of which would tip off a group of highly suspicious people, that he was uncomfortable with the situation. And he didn't like people seeing his command compromised by an emotional hang up. He didn't have those.

Still, he couldn't sleep, so he took the night watch. Not that he needed to, seeing as how Cougar was already at it, but it took his mind off of thoughts of Jensen debauching his daughter, and him having to kill the bastard in sadistic ways. 

Although, they weren't the only ones up. He could see the faint flicker of a television from the blacked out living room. Clay had heard Pooch snoring from his own room as he left the room he shared with Aisha, who was also sound asleep, so there were only two possibilities left. Two possibilities that were cuddled together on the crappy sheet-covered couch when he peered around the corner.

They were quiet, which was something for Jensen, considering the fact that the kid normally didn't know when to shut the hell up. It was a normal enough scene, all hands were in visible safe zones, and he was just about to turn and head to the stake out room, but he froze with a sudden realization of how Darcy looked so happy and at ease with Jensen. She was normally cautious to let people get close and didn't trust easily... no thanks to his own failure as a father. But she let Jensen in, and seeing the two of them cuddled on the couch made him reconsider Aisha's words from earlier that day. That given the choice, he really did trust Jensen with his daughter more than any of the other 'horny fuckers' she'd dated in the past. Jensen might be a horny fucker himself, but most importantly he respected Darcy as a person. 

He heard them talking lowly, and saw her look up at Jensen, and then their lips met, albeit rather awkwardly. They laughed and Darcy pulled her glasses off, and gave Jensen another quick kiss as she pulled his frames off his face.

She was still laughing when she told Jensen, "Alright, one of us is going to have to invest in some contacts."

"I dunno," he gave her a smirk, and Clay hoped the next words out of his mouth wouldn't incite him charge into the room and punch the smirk right off his face. 

"We're both near-sighted, beautiful." Jensen said as he brushed some hair from her face.

It seemed genuine. Clay rolled his eyes and shook his head. At least the kid wasn't being a cocky little shit. He'd witnessed Jensen's past misadventures with women, so he was glad that he had it in him to be normal - despite that day's earlier ridiculousness.

Darcy grinned, a little too deviously for his liking, "So, what are you saying?"

"Given proximity, don't think we need them."

The whole day had been saturated with awkwardness that he'd been actively avoiding. Even though there was a brief reprieve from it in seeing the two of them relaxed on the couch just then...a fresh wave of awkwardness settled over Clay when he saw his daughter throw a leg over to straddle Jensen, and Jensen's responding grin. 

He didn't stick around to find out what else they said. Instead, he ultimately resigned himself to the fact that his not-so-little girl was happy, and he left them to their grown up playtime.

He would be having words with Jensen soon, though. And the thought of scaring the dumbass shitless, cheered him up as he joined Cougar for another uneventful night's recon.


End file.
